1. Field
One or more embodiments related to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that produce full-color images, and also have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, as well as excellent characteristics in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response speed.
An example of such organic light-emitting devices may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.